Hashtags
by White-Clown
Summary: Quand Kurt Hummel est mécontent de l'avancement de la relation de son OTP dans sa série favorite, il exprime sa rage à ce sujet sur Twitter. Pas de chance pour lui quand il semble être le seul inconscient de la façon dont la relation actuelle de son OTP et celle avec son ex-petit ami se ressemblent, ce dont certains comme Santana se feront un plaisir de lui faire remarquer ...


Traduction d'un petit OS sur tumblr que vous pouvez retrouver ici : coopersandersons . tumblr post / 45052609463 / hashtags-ensemble-santana-rachel-kurt-blaine

**Rating : **K+ pour un langage parfois un peu grossier.

**Contexte** : Kurt, Rachel et Santana vivent ensemble à New-York.

Blaine est dans l'Ohio.

James et Parker forme l'OTP de **Kurt** ce qui explique son nom twitter : jarkerforever

OTP qui est aussi celui de **Blaine** qui est sous le nom de : parkerjames_

**Remarque**: La première partie est formaté pour ressembler à un flux Twitter. La seconde moitié est écrit dans un style normal.

**/!\ J'ai remplacé le arobase qui se trouve normalement avant le nom twitter par "►" car fanfiction supprime les arobase dans les documents -"**

* * *

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas avec James et Parker. Ce sont des AMES SOEURS et pourtant ils sont encore si /stupide/

**.**

**Cooper ►**thesuperioranderson

_►jarkerforever_ ATTEND QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ KURT ? J'ai raté l'épisode !

.

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

_ ►jarkerforever ►thesuperioranderson_ PARKER A CHANTÉ "Elephant Love Medley" AVEC JAMES à Central Park. C'était / TELLEMENT / romantique et mignon! : D

.

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh O****le**s ►mikechangs

_►jarkerforever ►thesuperioranderson__►goldstarberries_ ouais mais c'était juste un rêve

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh Ole**s ►mikechangs

_►jarkerforever ►thesuperioranderson__►goldstarberries_ il est totalement dans le déni et tout ça parce qu'il est stupide

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh Ole**s ►mikechangs

_►jarkerforever ►thesuperioranderso_n _►goldstarberries_ et maintenant il essaie de sortir avec ce Miguel à la place mais lui et James sont des AMES SOEURS

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh Ole**s ►mikechangs

_►jarkerforever ►thesuperioranderson__►goldstarberrie_s il va y avoir un retour de flamme lmfao

.

**BLAM** ►sammyevans

_►mikechangs_ sérieux mec tu as encore ça comme nom, sa va faire plus d'une semaine

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►mikechangs ►sammyevans_ Nous avons dit que nous étions désolés MIKE : (

.

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh Oles** ►mikechangs

_►parkerjames_ ►sammyevan_s je ne m'associe pas avec des traîtres

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

JE SOUHAITE JUSTE QUE PARKER NE SOIT PAS SI /STUPIDE/? Lui et James sont absolument parfaits l'un pour l'autre et, oui, James est stupide

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

mais ne s'est-il pas déjà lui-même assez puni? Je veux juste qu'ils se remettent ensemble afin qu'ils puissent être heureux à nouveau : (

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever_ et bien cela est ironique, n'est-ce pas, hummel

17 Favoris

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ Ce qui est ironique?

.

**Cooper** ►thesuperioranderson

_►parkerjames__ comment vont les choses avec "tu-sais-qui" êtes-vous de nouveau ensemble, je peux venir à votre mariage?

**Cooper** ►thesuperioranderson

_►parkerjames__ ... JE SERAI A VOTRE MARIAGE N'EST CE PAS ? JE PENSE QU'IL S'AGIT D'UNE LOI QUE D'AVOIR VOTRE FRERE A VOTRE MARIAGE

.

**Finn** ►finnnotfinnegan

_►thesuperioranderson ►parkerjames__ Je serais également à votre mariage hein blaine?

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever_ es ce que tu te fous de moi en ce moment kurt

104 FAVORIS

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►thesuperioranderson ►finnnotfinnegan_ OH MY GOD * * FERMEZ LA LES GARS ! D: vous avez ajouté tout le monde, donc il peut "voir ça

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►thesuperioranderson ►finnnotfinnegan_ je vous maudis

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ Non?

.

**Finn** ►finnnotfinnegan

_►queenslopez ►jarkerforever_ mec

53 FAVORIS

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►finnnotfinnegan_ Ne m'appelle pas mec

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever ►finnnotfinnegan_ jesus fucking christ kurt même ton beau-frère n'est pas aussi con.

1 favori

.

**Finn** ►finnnotfinnegan

_►queenslopez ►jarkerforever_ ... merci, je pense ...

25 favoris

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ Santana, Je ne comprend /vraiment/ pas ce que tu dis

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever_ tu me dis que tu ne vois /AUCUN/ parallèles entre James/Parker & toi et Blaine?

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ ...

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever_ jesus fuck hummel je pensais que anderson était l'inconscient dans votre ancienne relation, mais apparemment je me suis trompé

71 FAVORIS

.

**Adam** ►aaacrawford

_►jarkerforeve_r as-tu encore envie de prendre un café demain?

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►aaacrawfor_d non, il ne veut pas prendre un café avec toi demain gordon ramsay! ARRÊTE DE RUINER MON OTP SALE SANGSUE !

41 FAVORIS

.

**Tina** ►polkadotgoth

_►Dontcallmenoa_h Puck, ton twitter est privé et tu n'es pas ami avec lui. Il ne peut pas voir ça.

.

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

_►polkadotgoth ►dontcallmenoah_ En considérant que Noah ne fait plus que parler de combien il déteste un mec qu'il n'a

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

_►polkadotgoth ►dontcallmenoah _JAMAIS RENCONTRÉ , c'est probablement une bonne chose

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ je ne suis pas INCONSCIENT. Blaine et moi sommes juste amis.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►aaacrawfor_d Ouais, cinq heures ça te va?

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever _c'est ainsi qu'on apelle ça de nos jours, hummel?

71 FAVORIS

.

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

_►dontcallmenoah_ ... attend, Noah, tu n'as même pas ajouté Adam. Es ce que tu vas vérifier les mises à jours de son twitter tout les jours?

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►Goldstarberries_ non mais toi oui

19 Favoris

.

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

_►dontcallmenoah _NOAH C'EST PRATIQUEMENT DU HARCELEMENT

28 FAVORIS

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►Goldstarberries _non c'est toi la harceleuse rachel

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►queenslopez_ tellement vrai

.

**Jake** ►jpuckermans

_►dontcallmenoah ►goldstarberries_ mec, je t'ai vu espionner son twitter pendant deux heures hier elle a raison

.

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

_►dontcallmenoah _Noah.

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►jpuckermans ►dontcallmenoah_ VRAIMENT, PUCK. /VRAIMENT/

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ Arrête, Santana. Il n'y a rien à discuter.

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►goldstarberries_ ... n'as-tu jamais lu mon nom d'utilisateur

29 Favoris

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►jarkerforever_ et toi as tu déjà lus mon nom ?

33 Favoris

.

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

_►dontcallmenoah_ je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le détestes tant? Tu ne le connais même pas. Adam est vraiment sympa!

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

Je ne me sens pas bien tout d'un coup je crois que je vais aller me coucher tôt :S

.

**Cooper** ►thesuperioranderson

_►parkerjames__ attend non tu ne peux pas partir je viens tout juste de trouver un smoking ! : (

.

**Marley** ►hisptersfashions

_►parkerjames__ c'est à propos de "tu sais quoi"? Je ne follow pas kurt ou rachel donc il n'y a aucun risque. Ils ne verront pas tout cela. Tu peux me parler! : (

.

**BLAM** ►sammyevans

_►parkerjames__ DECROCHE TON TELEPHONE MEC

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►goldstarberries_ je ne DETESTE pas ce Adam, Berry. Je veux juste qu'il ne soit pas avec kurt. Il rend peut être mon gars heureux en ce moment mais pas pour toujours

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►goldstarberries_ parce que kurt et blaine sont des âmes sœurs ils vont se marier et avoir des bébés et avoir un chat et plein d'autres trucs

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►goldstarberries_ en plus santana dit que adam parle bizarre

.

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

_►dontcallmenoah _BIEN SUR QUE CELA SONNE DIFFÉREMMENT IL EST /BRITANNIQUE/

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►sammyevan_s Je te rappelle immédiatement

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever_ simplement admettre que tu es toujours amoureux de blaine et nous pourrons mettre tout ça derrière nous

41 FAVORIS

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ EVIDEMMENT que j'aime toujours Blaine. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►goldstarberries_ tu n'as aucune excuses "ship jumper"(1)

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever_ lmfao bien apparemment c'est pareil pour votre OTP Jarker

30 Favoris

.

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh Oles** ►mikechangs

_►parkerjames_ ►sammyevans_ Ajoutez moi à votre conversation !

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►mikechangs ►sammyevans_ Je pensais que nous étions des "trous du cul", Mike?

.

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh Oles** ►mikechangs

_►parkerjames_ ►sammyevans_ TAIS-TOI E APPELLE-MOI ANDERSON

9 favoris

.

**Rachel** ►goldstarberries

Noah me donne la migraine. Je vais me coucher.

2 Favoris

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ Ils sont un COUPLE FICTIF SANTANA. Ce n'est pas la même chose!

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►thesuperioranderson_ cooper je ne vais pas porter ça à mon mariage et de toute façon où as-tu trouver un smoking?

.

**Cooper** ►thesuperioranderson

_►parkerjames_ _ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour moi comme ton garçon d'honneur

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►thesuperioranderson_ pardon?

.

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh Oles** ►mikechangs

_►thesuperioranderson_ _►dontcallmenoah_ comment ?!

.

**BLAM** ►sammyevans

_►thesuperioranderson_ _►dontcallmenoah_ _►mikechangs_ désolé les gars mais je suis la moitié de blam/slaine je suis évidemment le garçon d'honneur

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforeve_r tu as juste besoin de penser à ce sujet. tu sais que j'ai raison.

.

**Cooper** ►thesuperioranderson

_►dontcallmenoah ►mikechangs ►sammyevans_ j'étais ici en premier

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

_►thesuperioranderson ►mikechangs ►sammyevans_ ouais mais je suis la raison pour laquelle ils se sont retrouvés ensemble, prenez ça les perdants

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►thesuperioranderson ►dontcallmenoah ►mikechangs ►sammyevans_ JE NE VAIS PAS ME MARIER LES GENS !

12 favoris

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►queenslopez_ Tu me donnes mal à la tête, Santana.

.

**Cooper** ►thesuperioranderson

_►parkerjames_ _apparemment pas, tu es encore un bébé et les bébés ne peuvent pas se marier

61 FAVORIS

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►Thesuperioranderson_ -_-

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

_►jarkerforever_ c'est parce que j'ai raison et tu es tellement dans le déni que tu coules à pic hummel

42 FAVORIS

.

**bring back klaine** ►dontcallmenoah

#Bringbackklaine

99 favoris 64 retweets

.

**Cooper** ►thesuperioranderson

# Bringbackklaine

.

**Santana** ►queenslopez

# Bringbackklaine

.

**Tina** ►polkadotgoth

# Bringbackklaine

.

**YouDidFootlooseWithoutMeAssh Oles** ►mikechangs

# Bringbackklaine

.

**Burt Hummel** ►bigbearburt

# Bringbackklaine

41 FAVORIS

.

**Quinn** ►queencheerio

# Bringbackklaine

.

**BLAM** ►sammyevans

# Bringbackklaine

.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►Bigbearburt_ OH MON DIEU PAPA.

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

Je vais me coucher bonne nuit. : (

55 FAVORIS

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Rachel acculé Santana dans la cuisine.

"Kurt a soudainement annulé ses plans café avec Adam," dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Elle mordit un morceau de céleri et fronça les sourcils à l'autre fille. «Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est, hein?"

Santana arracha le reste du céleri des mains de Rachel et sans ménagement le fourra dans sa bouche. "Peut-être parce qu'il a pensait à ce que j'ai dit hier soir?"

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

«Ecoute, Rachel. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Kurt est un idiot. "

"Kurt n'est pas un idiot," dit Rachel, sur la défensive. «Il a tout simplement peur d'être blessé à nouveau."

Santana roula des yeux. «Blaine a était un putain d'idiot, d'accord. Personne n'est en désaccord avec toi sur ce point, Rachel. Blaine l'a trompé et ça a été l'une des plus stupides choses qu'il n'a jamais faites. Mais nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, Berry, et tous ce que Blaine a fait pendant des mois est de ce punir lui-même. "

"Je sais," marmonna Rachel. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. «Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous détestez tous tellement Adam quand il -"

"Personne ne hait Adam," lâcha Santana, coupant Rachel. "C'est un gars bien. Ecoute, Kurt pourrait apprécier Adam, oui, mais il _aime_ Blaine. Blaine faisant un mauvais choix ne vas pas tout d'un coup effacer tout ces sentiments. "

"Kurt a juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir sur ses sentiments," Rachel dit catégoriquement.

Santana roula à nouveau les yeux. "Hummel sait exactement quels sont ses sentiments. Il refuse tout simplement de les reconnaître parce qu'il a peur d'être blessé à nouveau. Ainsi, au lieu de s'asseoir et de parler de ces choses avec Blaine afin qu'ils puissent savoir où ils en sont, Kurt est dans le déni. "

«Je sais qu'il aime Blaine," Rachel admis après un moment de silence, réajustant une mèche errante de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille "Contrairement à ce que Noah a dit hier soir, je ne suis pas un "ship jumper". Je suis tout à fait conscient du fait que, un jour, Kurt et Blaine vont se remettre ensemble pour de bon. Je le sais, tu le sais, M. Hummel le sait et, ainsi, tout le monde le sait. Je pense juste que tu dois donner à Kurt le temps qu'il faut pour comprendre cela par lui-même. Peu importe combien de temps cela pourrait prendre. "

"Je suis d'accord que Kurt devrait avoir le temps de comprendre ses pensées», a déclaré Santana, surprenant Rachel. "Mais je sais aussi que Kurt est tellement dans le déni que, à ce rythme, il va avoir soixante ans au moment où il va admettre qu'il veut Blaine."

Rachel fronça les sourcils à Santana. "Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends exactement?"

"Je dis que je pense que Kurt est du genre à rester dans le déni pendant aussi longtemps qu'il est humainement possible. Probablement comme une sorte de mécanisme de défense", Santana a répondu sans ambages, ses paroles vif et froide. "Honnêtement, je pense que Hummel pourrait glisser dans ce genre de truc pendant un an ou plus, si il le voulait vraiment."

Rachel mordit nerveusement sa lèvre.

"Je ne pas pense que Blaine va attendre pour lui", a poursuivi Santana. "Cependant, je réalise aussi qu'un jour viendra - même si c'est dans trois, quatre ou même cinq ans à partir de maintenant - quand Blaine va finir par accepter la défaite et d'avancer dans sa vie -"

»- Parce que Blaine va penser que Kurt est heureux alors qu'il ne le sera vraiment pas», Rachel terminé.

Santana hocha la tête.

Rachel soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Alors, quel est exactement ton super plan?» At-elle demandé, enfin, regardant à travers ses doigts à l'autre fille.

"Je vais juste continuer à en parler avec Hummel," Santana haussa les épaules. «Si je ne le fais pas, alors Puck le fera. S'il ne le fait pas, alors Papa Hummel va le faire. "

Rachel leva un sourcil. "Alors, tu va harceler Kurt à propos de ces sentiments pour Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il te les avoues à voix haute?"

"Non", Santana a répondu: «Je vais harceler Kurt à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une putain de conversation avec Anderson, qu'ils fassent table rase sur tout ce bordel, se remette ensemble, se marier, et donnent mon nom à leurs enfant."

Rachel était sur le point de répondre quand le téléphone de Santana a soudainement sonné. Santana l'a sorti, regarda l'écran, et sourit à Rachel.

Elle se pencha et regarda vers le bas à l'écran.

* * *

**Kurt** ►jarkerforever

_►Parkerjames__ Peut-on mettre la cam sur Skype ce soir? J'ai besoin de te parler.

.

**SLAINE** ►parkerjames_

_►jarkerforever_ euh, oui, pas de problème! Six heures c'est ok?

* * *

Santana rapidement rangé son téléphone. «Ils sont tous les deux bien trop stupides pour comprendre tout aujourd'hui», dit-elle gaiement, toujours souriant. "Mais c'est un bon pas en avant."

Rachel la regarda bouche bée.

"Croyez-moi, Berry." Santana s'éloigna de Rachel et se dirigea vers le salon. "Un jour, tu feras du baby-sitting pour Santana Anderson-Hummel, Santiago Anderson-Hummel, Santos Anderson-Hummel, et Santa Anderson-Hummel!"

"Tout d'abord, Santa est un nom terrible", dit Rachel, roulant des yeux. "Et puis Kurt mettrait volontiers mis sa garde-robe en feu s'il devait nommer un de ses enfants par rapport à toi."

Santana ne se soucia même pas du commentaire. "C'est pourquoi je compte sur Anderson pour m'être redevable!"

Rachel soupira.

_(Huit ans plus tard, Rachel se souvient très bien de cette conversation quand un trop excité Blaine demanda en criant que le deuxième prénom de la petite Rosalie Anderson-Hummel soit Santana, un Kurt épuisé câlinait leur fille nouvelle-née et jeta un regard plein de colère à une Santana Lopez au sourire narquois)._

* * *

(1) : Un ship jumper est quelqu'un qui abandonne son OTP, il quitte le navire quoi. C'est un peu intraduisible en français.

Je suis consciente que tout le monde n'a pas twitter donc si il y a des trucs que vous n'avez pas compris sur l'histoire ou autre chose n'hésitez pas à demander ! :)

J'espère que vous avez aimés ! ^^

PS : Avez vous saisi tout l'humour dans le nom twitter de Mike? XD


End file.
